<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delayed Gratification by Quicksilvermad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290591">Delayed Gratification</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermad/pseuds/Quicksilvermad'>Quicksilvermad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Kegels, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Season 3B AU, Smut, Utter Filth, no really—don’t read this at work, this is straight up porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermad/pseuds/Quicksilvermad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries of practice can do wonders for a man's stamina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Swans &amp; Red Hooks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delayed Gratification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there had been no Marian or Elsa tagging along from the past...</p><p>This is absolutely, positively, the <i>smuttiest</i> thing I have ever written in my entire life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only meant to be a good night kiss. </p><p>It started out soft and reverent, and Emma's fingers slid through Killian's hair as she hummed against his lips when he pressed the side of his hook on her hip. He tipped her head to one side, fingers tangled in her hair, and at the first touch of his tongue to hers, Emma gasped.</p><p>Soft and slow went straight out of the window when Emma shoved him against the door to his room.</p><p>His hook knocked on the door frame with a loud thunk. With some inelegant squirming, he reached back and fumbled with the doorknob, somehow managing to direct them both inside his room and to lock the door behind them. </p><p>Emma snickered against his lips and tugged at his coat as she flicked her free hand in the direction of the lamp on the nightstand, turning it on. Killian nipped her lower lip while she removed his heavy leather coat and let it drop to the floor. As soon as his arms were free, Killian slipped his hook beneath the collar of Emma’s jacket and easily pulled it off of her.</p><p>She could feel that his hand was shaking when he stroked his fingers into her hair. </p><p>“Off, Killian. Please,” she whispered against his lips and gripped his hook.</p><p>Killian hesitated. "Emma..."</p><p>"I want to feel your skin this time," she said, leaning back just far enough to meet his eyes. "Just your skin."</p><p>He had to clear his throat against the sudden lump he felt there and nodded at her. Just the thought of her wanting to see all of him was enough to clog his chest with the love he felt at such an acceptance of his missing hand. But to be so exposed, more than he'd ever been with anyone else, was something so profoundly intimate...it was a feeling he'd never truly experienced. With Emma, with the woman he loved, the idea of being so bared to her was appealing on its own, but doubly so in how her gaze had softened. She wanted him as he was. She wanted to <i>feel</i> him as he was.</p><p>"Aye," he whispered as he nodded once. "Just skin."</p><p>Killian slowly unbuckled his brace and dropped it to the floor as Emma undid his large belt buckle and the fasteners of his vest. She barely had time to get her hands out of the way after she pushed it over his shoulders before he slipped his arms out of his suspenders, grabbed the back of his collar, and yanked his shirt over his head. Emma took the opportunity to take off her turtleneck and undo her bra. </p><p>Killian paused when he emerged from his shirt, trousers barely hanging onto his hips and hair sticking up in the back, and he watched with great interest as she slipped the straps and cups of her bra away from her breasts and threw the piece of lingerie across the room to join his shirt. As his curious gaze briefly followed it, Emma snorted. </p><p>“Hey,” she pointed at her bare breasts and raised an eyebrow with a fair impression of his lascivious smirk, “eyes down here, Captain.”</p><p>Killian laughed and stepped closer, sliding the palm of his hand up her rib cage and cupping her left breast with a soft touch. She licked her lips and grinned when he dragged his thumb across her nipple and mirrored the movement with his tongue against the inside of his lower lip. </p><p>Emma shuddered and couldn’t think of a time when he looked so handsome and open—the smile on his face was brilliant and tender, and the naked emotion in his expression would have frightened her not too long ago. </p><p>Now, it was utterly mesmerizing. </p><p>There were words within his gaze and he licked his lips before breathing in deeply and pulling her against his chest to kiss the sensitive skin below her ear. Emma could feel his breath stutter and his lips moved as if he was speaking, but she didn’t hear a word. </p><p>Crushed against him, she shivered as her nipples tightened at the feeling of his chest hair and the heat of his skin. Emma slipped her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to her with her palm pressed against his back. She could feel scars across his shoulder blades and shifted her head a little to kiss the corner of his jaw. </p><p>Emma didn’t know how things had slowed down from the near-frantic pace they’d set at the doorway, but she didn’t want to question it. With the way he held her, she’d never felt more cherished. They swayed together for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of their bare skin touching. </p><p>Killian hummed and sucked a mark on the slope of skin between her neck and shoulder before he quickly braced his left arm under Emma’s backside and lifted her off the floor. </p><p>She squeaked. </p><p>He laughed (she'd never really heard him laugh like that) and settled her on the bed, following her down and bracing his weight on one knee between her thighs as he ran his palm down her sternum and across her breast. </p><p>Emma pulled on his hair a little to bring his lips back to her own and she kissed him languidly. She gasped as his tongue slid along her own and lifted her hips to grind herself against his thigh. Killian squeezed her breast in return and he shifted slightly to press his thigh harder between her legs.</p><p>He let out a little huff of frustration and broke their kiss to pull off his boots. Fingers shaking, Emma followed suit and, after throwing her boots over the side of the bed, tugged open the fly of her jeans while watching Killian unlace his trousers. </p><p>She had her jeans halfway down her legs when he stood to slide the leather off his hips and thighs and, just as she always suspected, he did not wear any sort of underwear. Emma was transfixed for a moment, watching his curved cock bob up against his belly once his trousers were pulled down far enough. </p><p>Her jeans were still stuck around one ankle when she sat up close enough to touch him again. </p><p>Killian exhaled shakily, tugged her jeans off, and threw them across the room to join their other clothes in a pile on the floor. Her hand was soft and a little sweaty, and she gripped him with a look of awe in her eyes as she felt how hard he was. He thrust his hips involuntarily as Emma slid her hand along the length of him, and he reached out and pushed her hair over her shoulder. </p><p>"You are so beautiful," he whispered.</p><p>She stretched up to kiss him, and he bent down to meet her halfway. "So are you," she said against his lips and lightly scratched her fingernails through his chest hair. </p><p>Emma tugged on him lightly, swiping her thumb across the head of him with just enough pressure to make his hips jerk while he gasped. She bit her lip as he pulled her hand away and grabbed her hip to scoot her up into the middle of the bed. He settled beside her and stroked his hand from her waist to her breast, gently pinching her nipple and smiling as he kissed her again and moved to hover over her with his knee between her thighs once more.</p><p>"Hang on a second," he muttered against her lips, balancing his weight on his left arm.</p><p>Killian deftly maneuvered his thumb and middle finger against the ring on his index finger and Emma watched with fascination as he slipped the heavy ring off and tucked it against his palm to slide the other one off just as easily. </p><p>He pulled his necklace over his head and leaned across her to drop the jewelry on the nightstand with a dull clatter against the wood. </p><p>Emma couldn’t resist leaning up and dragging her tongue across the long line of his neck and felt him shudder as he settled back on top of her—his forearms on either side of her head and his fingers playing with her hair. </p><p>“I don’t want to pull your hair,” he muttered, his forehead coming down to rest on hers. </p><p>She grinned as he finally rested his weight more fully against her and playfully tugged the hair at the nape of his neck. </p><p>“Save that for later,” she teased. </p><p>Killian let out a huff of a laugh that Emma could taste and he tangled his fingers in her mass of hair, his thumb pressing just behind her ear and stroking back and forth. </p><p>She couldn’t bear the fact that she wasn’t kissing him and tipped her chin up to slot her lips against his. As she sucked on his lower lip, Killian hummed and dragged his hand down the curve of her neck. Emma shivered when he followed the path of his warm palm with his mouth, her right hand slipping across his back and sliding her fingers through his hair to cup the back of his head. She sighed and lifted her hips to press herself against his thigh and he groaned against her breast when he felt just how aroused she was.</p><p>"Gods, you're so..." he trailed off and sucked on her nipple as he slid his hand across her hip and down her thigh to tug her harder against him.</p><p>Emma shuddered and grabbed his ass to pull him closer. She wanted to feel him everywhere and whispered words of encouragement as he reached between them to press his fingers inside of her. Killian moaned and released her nipple to kiss her again. </p><p>As he slipped his tongue along the length of hers, Emma shivered and squirmed beneath him to cradle his hips between her legs. She shifted again as he flexed his wrist to thrust his fingers and she broke their kiss.</p><p>"Inside. Get inside me," she panted.</p><p>Killian paused as an embarrassing lecture that Ruby gave him just a few hours prior came to mind. "Do we need—"</p><p>"No, I take pills—like a contraceptive potion or whatever—fucking get <i>in</i> me, Killian," Emma mumbled.</p><p>Killian growled and reached down to guide himself inside of her.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>For one long moment, they paused and their eyes met as the sensation of just being together overcame them. </p><p>Killian felt a powerful wave of love and Emma could see it in his gaze—more bare and explicit than ever before. She'd never had someone look at her like that. </p><p>"Killian..." she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek and gently brush her thumb across the scar there.</p><p>He swallowed hard and gasped when he saw the same look in her eyes. "Emma..."</p><p>She nodded and couldn't help but smile at him as she raised her leg higher on his waist. "I know."</p><p>With a soft sob, Killian rolled his hips and Emma echoed his quiet exhalation. She wasn't expecting to feel so intensely emotional in this moment. It was more than passion or lust.</p><p>It was love. She was in love with this man.</p><p>Emma pulled him closer and kissed him as they found their rhythm together. Killian smiled against her lips when she reached down to grab his backside and he leaned his weight onto his left forearm to gently drag his fingernails up and down her ribcage. Emma shivered each time he passed over a ticklish spot on her side.</p><p>"You feel incredible," Killian murmured as Emma urged him to thrust harder by wrapping her legs more firmly around his hips and digging her heels into the backs of his thighs.</p><p>"Perfect," was all Emma could manage to say. She scratched her nails up the length of his back and both of them shivered when Killian leaned back far enough to look her in the eyes and the stroking of his hips pressed his pubic bone against her clit with every thrust forward. He held her jaw in his hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek, both of them panting and watching every little detail of each other's faces as they both felt the rise of their nearing orgasms.</p><p>"Oh <i>god</i>," Emma suddenly moaned, her heels digging harder into Killian's thighs to push her own body more forcefully against his.</p><p>Even though the feeling of her hot muscles gripping him tighter and tighter made him want to close his eyes, he didn’t dare look away from Emma’s face as her gasps gained pitch and speed. Her breath stuttered and she clawed at the back of his shoulder and threw her head back in ecstacy. Killian watched her smile as she climaxed and shuddered in his arms. </p><p>He groaned as she spasmed around his cock. </p><p>Emma opened her eyes and swallowed at the way his shoulders trembled when her muscles reflexively clenched and relaxed. Killian groaned again, his hand grabbing her hip to tug her hard against his thrusts. His eyes clamped shut and he dropped his head to press his open mouth against the slope of her neck.</p><p>“Killian...Look at me."</p><p>He pressed his forehead against her collarbone and gasped against her sweaty skin, feeling himself lose control. Emma reached up and tugged on his hair, pulling him back just far enough to look into his eyes.</p><p>"I want you to come," she whispered hoarsely. </p><p>He kissed her almost chastely and rested his forehead against hers as his thrusts sped up.</p><p>When he finally came, Emma stared at his expression. She memorized the slightly higher lift to his left eyebrow, the way his lips parted with a long, stuttering gasp...The way his eyes seemed bluer than she'd ever seen before...</p><p>"Beautiful," she said in a quiet voice.</p><p>He exhaled harshly and grit his teeth, wincing when his hips still jolted as he emptied himself inside her. </p><p>They stilled together, Emma gently scratching her nails through his sweaty hair and Killian brushing his fingertips across her breast before resting his palm over her racing heart.</p><p>She kissed the crown of his head when he moved to press his forehead against her sternum.</p><p>Killian was still panting when he shifted his weight and slid down the bed, dragging wet lips across Emma’s belly as he went. </p><p>“W-what?” she stuttered as he suddenly hoisted her thighs over his shoulders and yanked her hips up high, supporting her ass with his biceps. </p><p>"Need to taste you," he growled against her inner thigh.</p><p>Emma, left with only her upper back and elbows pressed into the mattress, gaped at him as he immediately slid his tongue across her, ending with a wet, sucking kiss against her clit. Her leg twitched involuntarily when she felt him lick into her as deeply as physically possible. </p><p>“But you just,” Emma paused and gasped, risking falling over to grab his hair, “you just came inside—“</p><p>Killian groaned and thrust his tongue while he pressed the front of his teeth against her clit, and Emma forgot to breathe for several seconds. A fact that had him snickering.</p><p>"Breathe, darling," he muttered.</p><p>She sucked in a massive breath and released his hair long enough to smack his head, then jerked in his arms as his laugh was muffled when he dived back in to lick every inch of her. </p><p>He hummed at their combined taste and waggled his eyebrows in approval as Emma grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her backside to prop herself up for him. As a reward, he slipped two fingers inside her and swirled them around before stretching across her to press his wet fingers against her lips.</p><p>"Taste," he said, then went back to work twisting his tongue over her clit.</p><p>Emma sucked on his fingers and gasped when he did the same to her clit. "Sweet," she mumbled. Well, he did eat a lot of fruit...</p><p>"Mmm." Killian reached back down to pump his fingers inside her—moving faster and harder in time with his tongue.</p><p>It didn't take long at all for Emma to come again, her foot shaking against his back as she whimpered.</p><p>Her muscles were still twitching when he flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She echoed the satisfied groan he gave when he entered her once more and her leg kept shaking when he started to move again. </p><p>The headboard banged against the wall and Emma dropped to her elbows so she could turn and watch Killian's face.</p><p>He was staring at her; his blue eyes were darker and so much more intense.</p><p>She whined when he stilled behind her and pushed his hips firmly against hers. Emma's hands tugged at the sheets as she squirmed and tried to get him to move again. </p><p>Killian plastered himself across her entire back, the racing beat of his heart thundering against her shoulder blade as he shifted his weight onto his left elbow. He dragged his hand down her belly and Emma jolted when his fingers pressed hard against the apex of her clit. </p><p>"Oh <i>fuck!</i>" she shouted as he rubbed in tight circles. His hips jerked when she fluttered around him, but he held himself as still and deep as possible until Emma shuddered and shouted through her climax, burying her face against the mattress to muffle her cries. </p><p>His hand slapped against the bed next to her head and he started to thrust again—not letting her come down. It seemed to go on forever—her vision going grey and her ears popping. Later, Emma would muse about multiple orgasms, but at the moment she was too busy trying to remember how to breathe. </p><p>Killian suddenly wrapped his left arm beneath her breasts and yanked her upright along with him, driving himself even deeper into her. His hand came up to shift her hair out of the way and cup one side of her neck as he kissed her jawline.</p><p>Emma whined and gripped his forearms, her nails digging into his flesh as her muscles still clenched tightly around his cock.</p><p>"Bloody fucking <i>hell</i>," he groaned and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, hips stuttering as his vision whited out while he came. </p><p>Emma felt herself tilt sideways as his grip faltered, and they were suddenly landing against the mattress with twin grunts. </p><p>Out of breath, Emma scooted herself back a bit closer to the center of the bed and gasped when Killian reached around her hip and used his forearm to open her thighs. She felt his wrist slide down to slip his length inside of her again. </p><p>He was still hard. </p><p>She groaned when he hooked her thigh in his elbow and shifted his right arm around her neck, palm pressed between her breasts. She shuddered when he bared his teeth against her shoulder, biting down just shy of too hard as he pressed himself into her once more. </p><p>Emma wasn’t sure how much more she could take and whimpered when he suddenly dropped her leg and brought her thighs together. </p><p>"So deep... God, you feel amazing," Emma groaned, craning her neck to the side to finally kiss him. </p><p>Killian panted into her mouth and cradled her head in the crook of his right elbow, holding her steady as he thrust into her again and again.</p><p>“Oh <i>fuck!<i> Don’t stop, don’t stop!” She whined, her words brushing their lips together.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Emma felt his chest rumble with a growl and she smiled when her muscles seized for the fourth time. It was a softer orgasm that felt as though it purred through her limbs and she was completely exhausted by the time she felt Killian throb within her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They gasped together, lips still touching, and Emma could feel him relax even as he twitched inside of her. He rested his wrist on her hip and gently laid his palm over her heart, feeling the beat of it as they calmed together. She hummed and shifted to face him, reaching out as he slipped from her body to grip his blunted arm and run her thumb across his scars. Time seemed to slow down and, while Emma knew she needed to get up to use the bathroom and clean up, she didn't want to leave Killian's embrace quite yet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Especially not when he was looking at her like she hung the moon.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After letting herself enjoy the moment just a little longer, Emma squirmed out of Killian's arms, mumbled "bathroom," and scooted out of the bed to clean herself up. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, though, and shot him a mock glare over her shoulder when she heard him snicker.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After she finished in the bathroom, Emma wriggled back in bed under the sheets and grinned when Killian almost clumsily crawled over her to lie down on his left side to leave his hand free to hold her. She tugged the quilt up a bit when he settled, his head resting on her chest with his ear pressed over her heart.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"How?" Emma asked, her voice still hoarse.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hm?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"How the hell can you come more than once like that?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mm. Three hundred years of muscle control," he muttered against her breast.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's a lot of kegels."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"A lot of what?" he asked, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke. He and let out a pleased hum as he watched her nipple tighten.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Kegels. Flexing your pelvic floor muscles."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What a strange name for it," Killian said, stretching his neck just a tad to run his tongue across her puckered flesh. She squeaked a bit and he nipped at a mole he found.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Emma ran her hand through his sweaty hair and pulled just hard enough to get him to look up at her. "Get up here," she said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He shifted slightly and tucked his left arm under her neck before he settled to face her better. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So...three hundred years of practice? What else can you do?" she asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Killian ran his tongue across his lower lip and he grinned. "Hands free."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Emma raised her eyebrows. "Bullshit."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He laughed and playfully wound a lock of her hair around his finger. "If you'd like, love, I can offer a demonstration," he yawned halfway through the word and Emma tugged on his hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mm. Later. I’m pretty sure we’ve worn each other out," she said with a giggle as she tucked herself against him and slid one leg between his. She rested her palm over his heart and gently scratched her fingernails through his sweaty chest hair.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Killian let out a contented sigh and hugged her closer, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>---</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I desperately need a shower.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t wanna move.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mm-hm.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t think I <i>can</i> move.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That good, aye?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yep.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>